


You want me to what

by lovemelotsbabe



Series: Apples and Kings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Elves, Hao is in here because I just wanted an excuse to make him a vampire, I was looking at prompts at midnight and felt inspired, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Vampires, Vernon too because werewolf Vernon just sounds hot, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemelotsbabe/pseuds/lovemelotsbabe
Summary: Felix has been trying to find a way to work his powers for years and when an evaluation comes up, he worries that he'll be released from his coven. Until a dark vampire corners him and offers a deal. In exchange for a way to access Felix's powers, he needs to become his permanent blood-snack.ORFelix is about to be kicked out from his coven and Bangchan is lonely.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Apples and Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079825
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey so, I was reading some prompts at midnight and saw this one
> 
> "You're a witch from a centuries-old powerful coven. Except, you have no magical powers. Or at least, no way of accessing them. Until you meet a dangerous vampire, who tells you he can help you unlock your powers… if you'll become his permanent blood-snack." - ServiceScape
> 
> When I tell you I fell in love with it immediately omg. So now we're going to be stuck with me pouring my heart and soul into this for the next few weeks.

“Wait, maybe if I add… maybe a little more of this? Hmm, maybe a sprinkle of… ?”

A puff of black smoke.

“That smells like death.”

A sigh.

“And looks like it too.”

The mixture of pixie wings, quail blood, beak of a raven, and baking powder, was now a lump of black matter that oozed from all the wrong places.

Felix rubbed his head in frustration and groaned.

He’s been trying to make a simple flight potion for the past 5 hours. As everyone else in his coven says, it should take 30 minutes.

_‘This is the sixth time I’ve fucked up this potion. How the hell did I fuck up something a sixth-grader can do with such ease.’_

A bang on his door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Felix?”

“He’s not here,” Felix answers as he slumps into the bean bag chair near his small cauldron.

The person seems to take this as an invitation because they swing the door open and waltz into the room.

“Ok, so Seungmin wants to talk to you… who did you kill?” Jisung swivels around and stares at a sulking Felix.

“I messed up another potion,” He whines, covering his face in his hands.

“Oh, Lixie, it’s not your fault,” Jisung walks over and removes his hands from his face so he can look into his eyes.

Felix sighs once more and leans back into the chair.

“Yes, yes it is. It always is.”

You see, Felix has never been the greatest at magic. That’s an understatement, he’s just not good. He’s tried dabbling in nature, astrology, blood magic, even the dark arts. Yet, nothing has stuck. And as in stuck, he means worked. For some reason, his “magic” has either decided to just not activate or, worst-case scenario he has no magic. Which is for obvious reasons, very bad in his situation.

Felix belongs to an ancient coven that is known for housing the most powerful witches in history. Even worse, he was born to the two most powerful witches of the century. So when they dropped him off at the coven at the age of 4, they expected great things from him. Hell, everyone expected so much from him. They did not expect to receive a magic-less and basically human child.

Jisung started violently shaking Felix by the shoulders to wake him up from his thoughts.

“Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you’re thinking right now, but it’s probably self-deprecating and I don’t like that.”

Felix lets out a wail and sinks into the chair.

“Why am I so bad at this.”

“You aren’t Lixie, your powers just haven’t, um, worked yet.”

Jisung tries to give him a comforting smile to warm his deadpanned one. 

“Come on, let’s just go see Seungmin now,” Jisung says.

Felix nods and slowly gets up, leaning on the older for support.

“Why are you leaning on me? You fucked up a potion, not your legs- ah shit!”

Jisung promptly received a kick in the shin and more of the younger’s weight on him.

“Oh fuck you.”

“Just hurry up.”

* * *

“Ah. hello Felix.” Seungmin looked up from his desk that’s covered in papers, wands, and possibly blood.

“Hey, Min, what’s up?” Felix slid onto the plush chair in front of Seungmin’s desk.

Seungmin clasped his hands together and stared up at Felix.

“There’s going to be an evaluation soon, have you gotten that potion you were working on done?”

“Well uh, you see,” Felix mutters out and scratched the back of his neck, “It kinda like, um… ”

He glanced up at Seungmin’s awaiting gaze. 

He felt his shoulders deflate as he sighed and put his head in his hands.

“It completely failed, it smells like I killed someone and looks like it too honestly. I really don’t think I’m going to pass this evaluation, you might as well kick me out of the coven at this point.”

“Listen Felix. As much as I love you, you might actually be released for real this time.”

Felix shot up and stared back at Seungmin’s solemn expression.

“Wait what? I was kidding when I said that.”

“Yeah, and I’m not. The committee is coming in like a month to check everything over and primarily, to check on you. I can’t deter them any longer Lixie.”

Felix felt his heart clench.

“Well shit.”

“Yep.”

The older wrung his hands in his lap and felt his knee bounce.

“I’ll get to work then?” Felix offers a small smile while getting up from the chair.

“If you need any help, I’m always here ok?”

“Yeah, um, thanks.”

And with that, Felix left the room with drooping shoulders and tears rimmed in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ~


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix decides to take a stroll at midnight. On a full moon. When it's freezing.
> 
> He's honestly set up for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all of today writing this omg.

So what’s the plan?”

“There is no plan.”

Felix answered as he laid on his bed playing on his phone.

“You need a plan. Felix, At this rate, you’re gonna be sent back to Australia with your parents,” Jisung responds, poking at the failed potion that’s still sitting on the bottom of the cauldron.

“At this point, I’d prefer it- ow what the fuck.”

Jisung flicked Felix on the forehead.

He rubbed his forehead and glared up at him.

“No you dumb bitch. We’re gonna experiment tonight, and you’re gonna go buy some ingredients at the market. And you don’t get to say no.”

Felix sighs and shakes his head.

“Fine, just let me grab my coat. Send me the list.”

* * *

Felix strolled down the dark street. His hands were stuffed in his pockets since the cold wind seemed to nip at every part of exposed skin. The tip of his nose and cheeks were flushed with a light red, making him look like a blonde Rudolph.

He could see the shop in the distance and quickened his pace. He silently swears himself, wishing he had just taken a taxi instead of going on a midnight stroll. During a full moon no less, who knows what could be lurking.

Now faced with this information, Felix quickens his pace even more, now looking like a grandmother on her morning run. 

When the fairy lights of the small witch’s shop seemed to gleam brighter, signaling that he was getting closer, he felt a light gust of wind by his cheek. 

Instead of turning around and investigating the source of the random gust of wind, Felix continued walking. That was his first mistake.

He felt a strong grasp on his shoulder that shoved him into a dark alleyway. He’s pushed up against a wall and the hand on his shoulder was now covering his neck.

“If you say a word, I’ll rip your neck out. Got it?” The stranger says with a gruff voice.

Felix slowly nodded.

His heart was pounding out of his chest and nonexistent sweat seemed to be dripping from his face. The freezing cold grip on his neck seemed to get tighter.

_ ‘I guess this is how I die.’ _

“Your name is Felix, correct?”

_ ‘How the fuck do you know my name?” _

“Y-Yes.”

Telling the person the truth was his second mistake.

The person’s hand loosened.

“Great. I have a deal for you. You’re struggling with your powers, right?”

_ “Stop asking me questions.” _

“Sorry, but uh, h-how do you, uh, know that?” Felix manages to stutter out.

“I have my own sources.”

The stranger smiled at him, revealing two thin razor-sharp canines.

“Anyway, I have a way to fix that.”

Felix perked up.

And that was his third and final mistake. Showing interest.

“I can help you get your powers, but there’s a catch.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he slightly nodded.

The stranger’s other hand rose from the shadows and tapped the crook of Felix’s neck. Their gaze traced up his body and landed on his eyes. Giving Felix a full view of their vibrantly red eyes.

“You’ll need to become my permanent blood bank.”

Felix instantly deflated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> Also, leave comments !! I love reading them !!


	3. Let me explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes his 4th mistake, and it may be his worst one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your year is going well !! Take this as a late gift!!

“You’re kidding right?”

The stranger tilted their head in confusion. Their cold fingers tapping the base of the witch’s neck.

“Why would I be kidding?”

“You want me to what,” Felix dumbly asked with a bewildered expression.

“I,” the stranger pointed to themselves, “want you,” they pointed to Felix. “To be my little blood snack.”

They smiled again, once again showing their needle-sharp fangs.

Felix blinked. Then blinked twice.

“Wh-what if I say no?”

The stranger, let’s just call them the vampire.

The vampire knitted their eyebrows and leaned closer to Felix, eyeing him closely.

Felix felt extremely small against the vampire’s gaze. It seemed to be constantly searching every nook and cranny of his body.

“Now why would you do that? I’m offering you a fantastic opportunity and you’d just want to throw that away?” The vampire questioned the witch.

“I mean, if that’s really what you want to do, then go ahead,” the vampire let go of Felix and stepped back. “Then go for it, go and head to your little shop.” The stranger shrugged and leaned on the wall parallel to Felix. Their pale skin glinting against the moonlight.

Before he could stop himself, his eyes raked across the vampier’s body. They had a very strong build and very muscular arms. Moving onto their beautifully sculpted face and plump lips. Before Felix could finish admiring them, the vampire cleared their throat, smiling at the sight of the flustered witch.

“So,” Felix started, “You’re just gonna let me go?”

“Yeah, you don’t seem that interested…”

_ ‘Oh.’ _ Felix thought to himself.

_ ‘That was way easier than I thought.” _

Felix stepped away from the wall and brushed the nonexistent dust off his coat. As he stumbled out the alleyway he could feel the vampire’s eyes burn into his back. He was about to step back into the quiet street when a sharp voice pierced through the choking silence.

“I wonder what your parents are going to think when their so-called “prodigy son” turns up back home? Powerless and without a coven.” You could practically hear the smirk that was smeared on the vampire’s face.

Felix whipped around and stomped towards the vampire. His eyes narrowed as he stared them in the eyes.

“How the hell did you know that?” Felix said, lowering his voice.

The vampire seemed to shudder but continued to smirk at the witch.

“I have my ways,” they said and their smirk grew wider.

They leaned in closer to Felix, their noses almost touching.

“You seem quite interested now  _ Felix _ ,” the vampire drew out the last syllable of his name.

Felix gulped.

His mind was full of ideas and thoughts. It felt as if they were screaming at him to run away and never look back, to completely ignore what the handsome stranger was saying. Yet, one phrase was stuck in his head.  _ “...your parents are going to think when their so-called “prodigy son” turns up back home?” _

Felix had always wanted his parents to think the absolute best of him. To be the smartest student, the kindest person, the greatest son, to be the greatest witch…

They expected him to excel in all areas of life and witchcraft on his own. That he didn’t need their help because excellence ran through their blood. And while yes, he did relatively well in everything else, he sucked at what meant most to them. He couldn’t fathom the idea of his parents looking down at him in disappointment. Especially since he hasn’t heard from them in years. Only seeing them on the news or in the papers doing great things for their community, while their son was never heard of and kept hush about.

Everyone was awaiting the day that he would just pop up and be just like his parents. All-powerful and wise. While that was quite the opposite. He lacked that “power” and was as wise as a peanut shell.

After a few seconds of debate in his head, the witch sighed.

He looked up and stared into those menacing blood-red eyes.

“Okay, I’m interested,” Felix said and held his breath.

Instead of getting a verbal response, he received a sharp tooth grin in return.

* * *

Felix carefully gazed at the many types of roots in front of him. He carefully grabbed the arrowroot and placed it into his grey shopping basket. The vampire trailed closely behind him. Felix shook his head and decided to start a conversation,

“So, um, what’s your name?”

The vampire raised an eyebrow.

“Chan.”

Felix took a mental note that when the vampire, Chan, was relatively quiet when they weren’t provoked or violent.

“Pronouns? Species?” Felix winced as he said that.

It was painfully obvious Chan was a vampire and a hungry one at that. When they entered the small witch shop, they had eyed the cashier for a bit too long. The cashier, Felix’s close friend Yeonjun, had smiled back, but to Felix, it seemed as if he was crying for help.

To ease his terrified friend, he grabbed Chan by the arm and led him to the aisle of severed wings, ranging from pixies to vultures.

Chan looked back at the cashier and sent him a quick wave before turning back and looking at Felix with a confused stare.

“Why’d you drag me away? I was just looking around,” Chan had said.

“You looked like you were about to rip his neck off,” Felix deadpans.

Chan sniffed and looked back over his shoulder.

“Well, he does smell good.”

“Dear God.”

Now back to the present, Chan stared at him as if he had three heads.

“I know, I know, dumb question. Just the first thing I thought of,” Felix scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Chan simply nodded along with narrowed eyes.

An awkward silence settled around them. Felix was still buzzed after being slammed against the wall and possibly signing his soul away to a random vampire he just met. It then hit him again. He had basically made a blood pact with a total stranger just so he wouldn’t be kicked out of his coven. And he didn’t even know if the said stranger was even going to help him gain his powers anyway.

He rubbed his face with the back of his hand and trudged around the small shop. What would Seungmin say to him when he found out? If he learned of this, he would send him back to Australia quicker than the Committee could.

To pull him out of his ever-growing thoughts, Chan spoke.

“He him’” he said gruffly. “Vampire,” he added on with a small smirk.

Felix found himself letting out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, I’m Felix, I use “he him” also, and I’m a witch,” he heard himself saying before he could stop himself. He felt a smile tug on his lips too.

“I already know that Felix,” Chan responds as he glances at Felix grabbing a few dodo bird feathers.

_ ‘Right. How does he even know that?’ _

“What potion are you even making?” Chan asks and gestures to Felix’s growing basket of nonsense.

“I honestly have no idea. My friend just sent me a list of stuff to buy.” Felix lit up.

_ Jisung. _

What would Jisung think if he brought in a bloodthirsty vampire into his potions room? Definitely not the best. Before he could think of an explanation he could give him, once again, Chan spoke up.

“That’s nice and all, but I can’t exactly just let you go home.”

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You know, there’s always the off chance of you running away and I’d have to catch you and such, I also need you to agree tonight to our little deal.” He pointed expectantly to the window that showed the bright full moon. “It won’t work unless it’s on a full moon,” he tuts as if this was the most obvious information.

“What is this? A ritual?” Felix scoffed at the thought.

“Hm, it’s close enough to that.”

Oh, Seungmin would definitely send him back to Australia if he learned about this.


	4. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan brings Felix to his own "coven" and he learns more about the "ritual."
> 
> Felix regrets agreeing even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this chapter is heavy with explanations, so like lots of dialogue of people explaining stuff. Once again I'm sorry but nothing is going to make sense if I don't explain what anything actually means. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

After Felix pays for the ingredients and waves goodbye to Yeonjun, he grabs Chan and leads him out of the store.

“Your grip is really tight.”

“You slammed me against a wall and threatened to rip my neck out,” Felix retorted.

Chan opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, his eyes narrowing at something behind Felix.

Or someone to be specific.

Felix glanced over Chan’s face in concern. He looks over his shoulder and see’s a tall dark-haired man. He was leaning on the wall near the alley they were once at, shrouded in the darkness with only the moon illuminating his thin frame. The one thing that made Felix’s blood run cold though, was his eyes.

His cold lifeless red eyes shined in the darkness.

“What do you need Hyunjin?” Chan asked, crossing his arms.

The new vampire, Hyunjin, pouted and pushed himself off the wall.

“Can’t I wonder where my best friend is?”

“No.”

Hyunjin scoffs and starts for both of them. He stopped, only to tilt his head and smell the air. A grin appeared on his face, revealing extra sharp fangs that could easily pierce through the skin.

“Whoever’s next to you smells awfully nice,” Hyunjin says and points to the witch. “I wonder how he tastes.”

Instinctively, Felix took a step away from the vampire, only to bump into the vampire right behind him. Chan’s fingers wrapped around his arms, holding him in place. He leaned forward and spoke into Felix’s ear, making him shiver.

“Don’t worry, he’s not harmless. Usually,” Chan whispered in his ear, Felix assumed he was grinning by the lightness in his voice.

“Can I…” Chan hesitated,” Can I graze my teeth on your neck?”

Felix simply stopped.

Stopped thinking, stopped breathing, stopped moving.

_ ‘What the fuck.’ _

Chan seemed to notice Felix’s sudden and slightly concerning malfunction and tried to reassure him as best as an undead creature could.

“I’m not gonna actually bite you, it’s just to make sure Hyunjin doesn’t get any ideas. His eyes are really red so he’s probably hungry, just wanna make sure you’re safe.”

“Aren’t your eyes red?”

“Are you okay with it or not,” Chan deadpans, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder.

Felix stiffens again, then slowly nods.

He had already basically signed his soul away and almost agreed to becoming a permanent blood bag, so might as well risk collapsing on the floor of sheer embarrassment and confusion.

“Yeah, um go ahead, just knock me out after, please,” Felix muttered and tilted his head to the side, making room for Chan’s teeth.

The vampire removed his hands from his arms and moved them to his waist, tapping his long nails on his stomach.

He replaced his chin with his nose and took a deep breath in. His cold breath tickled Felix’s neck, causing the latter to giggle.

“Mmm, you do smell really good,” Chan hums, inhaling Felix’s scent once more.

Felix could feel his face heat up and held his breath, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast.

“Imma go for it now.”

“Hurry up pl-” Felix’s breath hitched.

He felt a warmth bloom in his chest and felt himself relax as if he was in a trance. Completely forgetting the cold razor-sharp fangs that were making shallow lines on his skin. Yet, they seemed to leave a feeling of fire dancing all over his skin.

Just as Felix was about to lean back, or crane his neck to the side, even more, the burning sensation left just as quick as it came.

He blinked thrice and refocused on the word around,

_ ‘You just let a vampire touch you with his TEETH you dumb bitch.’ _

His body seemed to do an “oh shit,” because he felt his knees waver and give out from under him. His head hit the pavement and the world started to go dark.

“I think you killed him, Chris.”

“Shut up and help me take him back to the house.”

“Say the magic word.”

“I will kill you.”

“That works too, I guess.”

* * *

Felix’s eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath in.

_ ‘Dodged a bullet there,’ _ he thought to himself and stretched his arms in the air behind him.

Well, he tried to stretch his arms.

His hand bumped into something hard and cold. He looked up to see what was stopping him from comfort when he made eye contact with narrowed bright red eyes.

_ ‘God must hate me.’ _

Felix quickly sat up and averted his eyes from the annoyed vampire. He instead examined the room he was in.

He sat on a red velvet loveseat that felt soft under his fingers. The room had a tall ceiling that had a skylight that showed the bright full moon. Felix then looked down in front of him and saw a man sitting behind a large dark wood desk.

The man had a cup on his table that read, “Full Moon’s Coffee Shop.”

He glanced up at Felix and smiled at him. Showing a pair of razor-sharp teeth. Felix stifled a gasp and immediately looked at his eyes.

They were a soft dark brown.

“Christopher,” the man says, leaning back into his chair.

Chan perks up and nods at the man.

“Why did you bring a human,” he gestured towards Felix, “To my office. On a full moon no less.”

Chan stands up and walks up to the man’s desk.

“Minghao I think I found  _ him _ ,” he says.

Minghao looked up at him and scoffed.

“And how do you know this? Part of me thinks you just picked up a random guy off the street.

“Well you aren’t wrong,” Felix mumbled under his breath.

Minghao’s ear perked up and he turned to Felix once more.

“What did you say?”

Felix’s eyes went wide and he looked over at Chan (or Christopher) as a sign for help.

Chan (or Christopher) shrugs and looks back at Minghao.

“Listen, listen,” Chan gestures to the witch. “His powers don’t work, he’s a witch and his fucking powers don’t work. That has to mean something Hao, it has too.”

The other vampire rolled his eyes and got up from the leather chair he sat at. He walks around the desk, slowly approaching Felix. The witch shrank in the chair, wishing that he could just magic himself away.

“Your powers don’t work?” Minghao questioned him.

“N-no,” Felix stammered out, cursing himself for sounding so scared.

“And you don’t know why?”

“No no-not at all.”

Minghao takes a deep breath in and turns back to Chan.

“Please, I just know it has to be him,” Chan pleads.

Minghao tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow. He takes a seat next to Felix and leans back into the chair, crosses his arms, and starts speaking.

“Chan over there has a problem, he can’t exactly drink blood,” Felix furrowed his eyebrows, “And because of that, his eyes are constantly red, he’s on high alert constantly, and seen as a threat because his senses are on a constant high.”

Felix slowly nods, thinking back to the witch shop and how Chan (or Christopher, is his name actually Christopher?) was staring at Yeonjun.

“And then there’s you, who can’t seem to access your powers.”

“I was in a similar situation once, I was never able to be satisfied with the amount of blood I would drink, except mine was never as bad as Chan’s. Then, I met this person who I became friends with. Later on, I found out that their powers don’t work either, they were a werewolf that wasn’t able to shift into their wolf form. I really liked them y’know?” Minghao had a small smile on his face.

“I always felt really drawn to them and I thought that we could be something special? And I wanted to help us both with our little predicament, so I did some digging, and nothing came up. So one day, I was back at home and I was looking around my attic for an old book of sorts. And I um,” he scratched the back of his neck.

“I found a red ruby in one of my boxes. Mind you, I’d never seen it before. So I picked it up and examined it. There were two swirls of this light pink and dark blueish color inside and the pink one was following my hand.”

“So I put it back in the box and left. That night I was going to the café that the werewolf worked at and…” Minghao took a deep breath in.

“They had the ruby and held it out to me. The swirls of color pointed towards me and them. Like the blue one was drawn to them and the pink one was drawn to me. When I walked closer to them it started to shake and got really hot in their hand so they dropped it. The ruby shattered and the two swirls shot into us,” Minghao rubbed his face with his hands and hung his head low.

“It hurt so much as if my fangs were coming out again and my entire body was ripping itself to shreds. And I was just so  _ hungry _ . My mind only focused on the fact that I was  _ starving _ .”

“Ve- I mean,  _ they _ thought I was just hurting. I mean, I can tell now that they were also in pain but trying to stay silent about it. I wanted to tell them to get away and I was scared of hurting them but I couldn't speak. They just smelled so good and I was so hungry, “

“So,” Minghao’s breath went ragged.

Felix hesitantly reached his arm out to pat the vampire on the shoulder.

He nodded in thanks and started to talk once more.

“They got closer to me, I saw my chance, and bit them.”

Felix flinched and removed his hand away from him.

“While I was basically inhaling them, my mind got filled with a bunch of memories that weren’t,” Minghao paused, “That were technically mine.”

“It was of us, the werewolf and I, as teenagers, but like centuries ago. Like medieval times and we were best friends. We did everything together, and I watched as we slowly became lovers. And because it seemed to be the medieval times, we were caught, and people were furious. Before we were separated though, I made a deal with a witch. And I had gotten the red ruby in return. The rules were that if we put sections of our soul into the ruby, we would never become our true selves in our second lives until we met each other.”

Then, Felix started connecting the dots.

“So you put your souls into the stone, went your separate ways, died, then met up again and everything was fixed in a way? Like you became your true vampire and they became a werewolf?” Felix said and looked up at Minghao as he slowly nodded.

“Yep, after I unlatched myself because I realized what was going on, they were basically half-dead. So they were rushed to the hospital and I kinda just put everything together.”

“Hao, you talk as if your boyfriend either hates you or is dead. Not naming him and shit. Anyway, Felix, you were the one who gave Hao the stone.”

“I was what. How do you even know that?” Felix asked and stared up at Chan.

“Because we have the exact same stone, and only one witch was in that village.”

“And you assume it’s me?”

“Yes, because you were  _ the _ most powerful witch at the time, and aren’t your parents so powerful and important?”

Felix narrowed his eyes even more.

“Listen, we have the actual stone, so we can see if you really are him, okay?” Chan begged.

The witch bit his lip then finally nodded.

“Okay, but you need to leave the room. I don’t feel like being hospitalized today.”

Chan nodded and slipped out of the room, nodding towards Minghao’s desk.

Minghao slowly got up and walked towards his large desk.

“So, you’re with the werewolf now?”

Minghao looked up and nodded.

“Yeah,” Minghao let out a small laugh, “You have no idea the number of times I apologized. He’s also now my #1 supply of blood cause I don’t react badly to his, y’know?”

Felix nodded. He rocked on the back of his heels as he waited for Minghao to get the stone.

“Here.”

He held out a blood-red ruby in front of him. Felix took it and gazed in awe.

It was cut like a jagged square that had a small but thick casing inside that held two moving swirls. One was black and the other was navy.

The black one was pointed straight at Felix.

_ ‘Well, Fuck.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Hyunjin's not evil- He just hadn't fed on anything that night.  
> Also Minghao and Vernon will have their own story soon. Don't worry <3
> 
> And as you can see, there's gonna be a few more chapters than planned. Just makes it easier for me to pace things, and I think you'd enjoy more interactions between them~


	5. This hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood, mild descriptions of pain, and very very slight gore.
> 
> Please take caution!

Minghao leaned over to look at the red stone and smiled.

This has to be a sick joke.

Maybe Jisung had hired some vampires to prank him.

It wouldn’t be the first time the witch prince played a prank on him. It would be quite a harsh one though. Plus, he’s never done anything this awful.

But why him?

Out of all the people in the world for this stupid rock to be tied to, why Felix?

He was just a struggling witch trying to make it through his twenties. Now a vampire is impatiently staring at him and another is outside waiting for him to make a life-changing decision (or to kill him).

“Are you going to agree or not?” Minghao asked, staring at his long, sharp nails. They were painted red.

Felix made a mental note about that for some reason.

Everything seemed to check out. An always hungry vampire and a powerless witch. Minghao’s story checked all the boxes and Chan knew everything about him.

So there could be two things that might happen.

One, everyone is telling the truth and he might actually gain his powers.

Or two, this is all a scam and they’re going to suck him dry.

_ ‘Eenie Meenie Minie moe- ah fuck one won,” _ Felix thought to himself.

Unable to form words, Felix nodded.

“Great,” Minghao flashed him another sharp tooth grin and moved towards the door.

“The ruby is gonna get really hot so be sure to hold on for dear life. I’ll get an ambulance called so you don’t end up dying on us, cool?”

“ _ What _ .”

“Ambulance, keep up.”

Minghao made it to the door and looked back at Felix.

“You sure about this?”

_ ‘No.’ _

“Eh, I’ll probably be fine.”

The vampire furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. He swung open the door and stuck his head out.

“Christopher! Your future blood bank is ready!”

Felix should’ve just fainted right then and there.

It probably won’t be that bad, right? Like when he grazed his neck, it was nice, too nice. He’ll be fine. Felix will be just fine.

* * *

The moment Chan stepped into the room, everything started spinning.

What Minghao said about the ruby was a complete understatement. It felt as if he was shoved his hand on a hot stove.

Felix’s head started to pound and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Focusing on Chan, Felix reached towards him in an attempt to steady himself.

When he grabbed him though, he dropped the stone and heard it shatter.

“Mm, sorry Minghao, 'm too hot,” Felix said lazily, laying on Chan’s arm to stay upright.

_ ‘Everything hurts.’ _

Then everything started to hurt more.

Felix gasped when he felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck.

This was nothing like the graze.

Nothing about this was  _ too _ nice. If anything, it felt like the vampire was going to rip off his neck.

It stung, like a thousand bees stinging his neck while he was simultaneously being stabbed in the neck. Nothing like the movies.

His head started to pound and started buzzing. Chan hadn’t even started taking blood yet and Felix wanted to die already.

He spoke too soon.

Chan gripped both of his shoulders to angle him better to drink his blood.

Felix’s eyes widened and he groaned in pain.

God how the hell could it get worse.

That’s when the memories started to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, I needed to finish my other story and school has been kicking my ass-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is in a memory coma. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everything is in chronologicial order, everything passes through several months until the end where it passes in several weeks.
> 
> Trigger warnings - Blood and mentions of death. Both warnings happen at the very end so please read with caution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

Felix pulled the hood over his head and slipped into the crowd of townspeople.

The guards stood at the edge of the crowd, watching every person pass by. The ones stationed in front of the shops stared menacingly at the poor children that grasped onto their parent's hands, praying that they didn’t get lost themselves.

Felix scoffed quietly at their attempt to appear scary. He could wipe them out in a single breath and still run his shop just fine.

Right, his shop.

He needed to get there and hide away his potions and roots from the outside world. He couldn’t have any mortals discover anything odd in his part of the world. Felix slid past several people, seeing his small shop in the distance. A grin formed on his covered face as he moved quicker.

When he was a few steps away from his beloved witch’s shop, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder lurch him back a few steps. Another hand grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A gruff voice asked.

Felix kept his head down and stared at the ground.

“To my shop sir,” Felix quietly responded.

The person leaned even closer as if he was inspecting the young man. He then roughly grabbed his chin and brought his face up to himself. It was a guard that was plated in their usual metal armor. He grunted and dug his fingers into his chin.

Felix could still wipe them all out, he was just a bit timid when one loomed over him. Especially one that had a very sharp sword on his waist, ready to slice his throat at any given moment.

“Shall I go with you? We need to inspect the shops,” the guard asked, a smirk tugging at his chapped lips.

_ ‘Maybe I should. I could poison you and no one would ever know the cause of your miserable death.’ _

Felix didn’t voice out his thoughts though, he simply stared at the man that held his face. He slowly blinked at the man with no expression.

This only seemed to make the guard angrier. He furrowed his eyebrows and his hold on Felix’s shoulder only got tighter.

“I suggest you respond before I-”

“Ralph, let go of him.”

The guard, Ralph, quickly let go of Felix’s chin and straightened his back. The witch watched as he gulped in fear and nodded towards the stranger.

“I apologize for my behavior, my prince,” Ralph said, he bowed and stepped away from Felix.

Felix glanced over the stranger, now dubbing him as “the prince”, and gave him a once over. His pale skin contrasted with his black hair, he had a stocky build and appeared to be the same height as the witch.

The prince eyed the guard warily, then let his gaze fall on Felix. He took several steps towards him and tilted his head.

“Don’t you have a shop to attend to?” The prince softly said, gesturing to the witch’s shop.

Felix blinked rapidly. He averted his eyes away from the man and nodded.

“I do, thank you for helping me…?”

“Prince Christopher,” he returned with a smile.

“Yes, thank you, prince Christopher.”

The prince smiled at Felix and walked away.

Felix watched as he merged with the crowd and smiled.

_ ‘I never knew the royals had children. Even better, they’re nice.’ _

* * *

Felix was scanning his books, searching for a specific one. He dragged his fingers across the old spines of the books before stopping on one. He pulled it out and flipped through its yellowing pages. Fully immersed in the spellbook, he took a seat on the wooden floorboards and allowed the magic within himself to leave his fingertips.

He watched as it climbed up the walls and passed through them, leaving a glittery trail in their wake. The ground rumbled beneath him, responding to the sudden surge of magic that passed through its core. Felix felt stable and calm. He was one with the magic, one with the Earth beneath him. Like he was made of the magic that parents told their children about when they told them bedtime stories or sung them lullabies, telling them of the tails of the fae, werewolves, vampires, and their good witches.

Like their worlds were able to coexist and live peacefully.

Mortals were always good at telling themselves lies.

Lost in his world of golden magic, he saw a flame light itself in the corner of his library, alerting him that someone was at the shop front.

Felix jumped up and slid the book back into its rightful place, he glanced at the small mirror he kept on his desk and fixed his messy black hair. He smoothed out his apron and slipped through the door that separated him from the mortal world, a smile ghosted his lips.

The flame had been navy blue.

* * *

“ _ Chris _ ,” Felix whined, putting his face into his hands. “How many times do I have to tell you not to come into my shop unannounced.”

Chris had learned to evade the guards by using a hidden entrance at the back. How he knew of it, we’d never know. It did bring a rush of anxiety through Felix though, his hidden library of spell books, potions, and other magical objects had almost been discovered. He had yet to trust the other enough to allow him into his secretive world.

“Too many it seems,” said Chris, who was eyeing the pastries carefully.

“Do you not have princely duties to attend to? Like being a prince?”

“I am doing a princely duty,” Chris looked up and leaned on the counter that separated the two. “I’m looking over my subjects.”

“You snuck out of the castle to see me, Chris,” Felix said, seemingly exasperated.

“Is that a bad thing? Can I not see my secret lover whenever I please?” Chris said, a smirk on his lips.

Felix choked on his spit and started to wheeze.

Chris stared up at him, feigning innocence when Felix seemed to recover.

“What a princely thing to do, almost killing your subjects,” Felix mumbled. He pulled his face out of his hands, instead, using them to untie his sugar-covered apron.

“And I am not your  _ secret lover _ ,” Felix hissed.

The prince simply hummed.

“Is there anyone else you're sharing midnight kisses with that I should have the pleasure of knowing?”

Felix rolled his eyes, but let a smile grace his lips.

“You are a menace.”

“I am your menace.”

* * *

Felix was brooming the floors after a long day's work of selling baked goods and secret spell books that he crafted with his golden magic. His head perked up when he heard that all too familiar squeak of the entrance. He mentally sighed and spun around, ready to kindly shoo away the customer.

“Apologies, but the shop is closed for now… What are you doing here Eric?” Felix asked, worry now evident on his face.

“We have a problem Lix, the kingdom is searching for witches. They are taking them and killing  _ all  _ of them,” Eric’s breath hitched. “They took… they took Jacob yesterday and I couldn’t do anything to stop them.”

_ ‘No, no, no, no, no.’ _

Eric gulped and looked Felix dead in the eye.

“They’re hunting us, Felix, you need to leave before they find out about you.”

Felix placed the broom to lean on the counter and marched up to Eric.

“I have a life here Eric,” he gestured around his room, “I can’t just leave, everything I’ve worked for behind.”

_ ‘I can’t leave him.’ _

“Unless you desire being hanged, I suggest you start packing your bags.”

That’s when Felix started to search for how to stay with his lover, forever.

* * *

“Lixie, what’s wrong?”

Felix felt like doubling over and crying at the sweet nickname his lover had given him. Instead, he grabbed his hand and dragged him behind the counter. Putting a hand on the door, he allowed a surge of energy flow through him and cover the door in a light yellow shine.

“Felix… what are you doing?”

The witch didn’t respond. He allowed the door to swing open and dragged Chris through, his hold on his wrist only getting tighter.

Chris’s eyes widened as he stared at the rows and rows of books that were decorating the walls. His jaw only dropped when he saw the cauldron and brewing stand in the far corner, potion bottles littering the floor.

Something seemed to click in his brain when he cocked an eyebrow and blinked several times.

“Are, are you a-”

“Yes,” Felix said with a sigh, “I’m a witch.”

They held a stare for what seemed to be hours before Chris broke out into a smile.

“This is possibly the worst time for you to tell me Lixie,” Chris said as he ran a hand through Felix’s hair.

Felix stared at him in disbelief.

“You aren’t mad?” He questioned.

“No? Why should I be?” Chris asked with a confused look. His hand fell to cup Felix’s face and the witch felt himself lean into the touch. “I always knew there was something special about you. Not to this extent obviously, but I hope you understand what I mean to say.”

Felix felt himself deflate and he let his body collapse into Chris’ arms.

“Your family is leading a strike to kill all witches, I simply guessed that you would not be thrilled by this information,” he whispered into the other’s shirt.

“You have a point,” Felix let himself laugh for the first time in days, “But we will figure it out like we always do,” Chris finishes as he gently rubbed circles into the witch’s back.

Felix quickly pulled back, suddenly remembering the real reason he had pulled Chris into his secret room.

“I have an idea actually, I’m not sure if it will work but… have you ever heard of a bloodstone?”

* * *

Felix was sitting in silence, alone with his overbearing thoughts of escaping his small kingdom, when the front door squeaked open.

He let his gaze flit over to the door where a boy with gangly limbs and a too-big shirt for his small frame stood awkwardly.

“Are you the witch that has the soul stones?”

* * *

“So this a bloodstone-”

“No, it’s a soul stone. Big difference. I made them from scratch,” Felix said proudly.

Chris nodded warily at Felix.

They were seated in Felix’s library, staring at a gem that laid between them.

“What does it do?”

An inhale.

“It’s going to take a piece of our souls and tie them together,” Felix points at the blood-red ruby, “When we are reborn, we will not be able to become our true selves until we find each other again. Our memories will be stored in the stone so our reborn selves can understand what happened to us.”

“Any downsides?”

Felix thought for a moment.

“When I created this, I went through several trial and error periods. Accidently creating bloodstones in the process.”

“What did you do with those bloodstones Lixie?”

“I scattered them everywhere during the night, I guess others will find them and embark on their own journey. I duplicated one of the bloodstones and I do not want to wonder what will happen to the pair who stumble upon it.”

_ ‘And it turned my golden magic black, Chris. I don’t know how to change it back.’ _

“That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Oh, it is love. I know it is.”

Felix held his hand out for Chris to take. The prince grasps his hand and holds it to his chest. The witch gestures to the stone and pulls their hands to the center, placing them onto the stone.

“This is going to hurt, I’m sorry.”

A sharp pain stings their hand as they watch as a small portion of their souls seeps into the casing of the blood-red stone.

“There, we are now bonded together.”

They heard a bang from outside the shop.

“They’re here,” Felix whispered.

Chris rested his forehead on the others.

“You will be okay. We will be okay. We will find each other again. I promise. We are fated to be together.”

Felix felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“We are fated to be together.”

The flame in the corner turned red. The royal family’s signature color.

The witch hunters were here.

* * *

The night he died was a blur.

He had shared his final kiss with his lover. It was short and somber, unlike their relationship that felt long and warm.

He pushed him out of the hidden entrance and waved him goodbye.

He stood his ground, his now black magic surged through the ground as he fired surges of energy at the hunters. He threw them against the walls, watching their blood spill and seep into his treasured spellbooks.

He wasn’t trying to save himself, he just wanted his lover to be able to make it back to his home.

He felt a shock through his system when his magic surged through his body when he thought of him. The Earth sensed he was angry and had given him an extreme boost.

The extra boost ended with him under his roof. Yes, he had successfully killed the hunters, but he had died with him. And his lover had also died.

His body was found cold in his tear-soaked bed.

Well, don’t people typically say, “Till death do us part”.

Fate always seemed to work in the worst ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! We're coming to a close soon, I'm very excited to write the last chapter.


End file.
